Every Woman's Dream
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: One night with The Shield
A/N: I have so many stories and plots running in my head and here is yet another one. This is M and I don't own the characters unfortunately.

The Shield was a united form that consisted of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. They kicked ass without any disregard and after being paired together a friendship was formed between the trios. They were also the most sought out and fantasized men within the WWE. They each offered something different that made women flock to them, they were a united front so even sex involved all three or nothing at all.

It was no different as they all stood over the woman bound to the bed, slowly stroking themselves as she withered in anticipation. The ecstasy that was on her face turned them on in different ways.

"Are you sure you're ready to experience this?" Dean spoke first. He was the more focused one whenever they got together like this.

"Yes." The woman moaned out. It was a fantasy of everyone to be in this position with these three men and today she as the chosen one but hoped it wouldn't just be a one off.

"I don't think she is ready Dean. What are your thoughts Ro?"

"Oh she's ready. I can practically see her pussy dripping from here and that's only from Dean's initial touches, she hasn't even felt all of us yet." Roman answered to his friend.

"Please." Another moan came from their companion in the bed as her body arched off the bed feeling the breeze on her nipples, hardening.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Dean felt mesmerized watching her. "Something so perfect and delicate waiting just for us." Dean made the first move as he was the one that was approached by her.

"Naomi…" Dean sung her name before lightly touching her breasts. "You sought me out for this night right? What do you want from us?" Dean asked his questions as his fingers lightly went to her breasts, running his nail over each nipple.

"I want to be fucked by you three."

"This is what we want to hear." Seth stated as he kneeled on her other side and started licking her nipple slowly with the tip of her tongue.

Naomi's body instantly arched off the bed from his tongue as her body was extra sensitive tonight in anticipation for what was going to happen. Seth continued his torturous licks on her nipple as Dean approach was to engulf her breast as he sloppily licked her. The sensations were becoming too much as Roman stood and just watched her.

"She's so wet, you two. Her face just oozes ecstasy. I can't help but keep watching."

"You're going to do more than watch." Seth removed his tongue from her as he started to gently tweak her nipples. "We're going to fuck the shit out of her. Isn't that right Nao?"

"Yessssss…" Naomi's moans echoed in the room as they all felt their dick stir. ""I want to be fucked by you." Naomi looked around at the three in room. "All three of you."

"Exactly what we want to hear." Roman said as he moved closer to her. "You don't know how beautiful you look right now."

Dean's hands trailed lower to touch her pussy as did Seth's descend as they both rubbed her, the only sounds in the room were her moans and the sounds of her wet cunt from their loving abuse.

"I need to get a taste of you."

Roman dropped to his knees as he slowly started circling around the area he knew Naomi wanted to be touched the most. "Smells heavenly down here." Roman stuck his long tongue inside of her curling it slightly as Naomi started to come from above with the different strokes on her breasts.

"Come on his tongue, that's it." Dean got out as he licked around her nipple as their fingers rubbed the top of her clit.

"Yes, yes, please don't stop." Naomi moaned out.

"How does she taste?"

"I bet she tastes delicious"

Roman's mouth enveloped her pussy as Dean and Seth fingers were moved aside as he sucked on her clit and stuck his own fingers inside of her as she thrusted herself on them, the sudden orgasm shocked even herself.

Naomi moans seemed to echo through the room as she rode her orgasm out on Roman's tongue as much as she could with her hands still bound to the bed. Dean and Seth both increased their sucking on her nipples as the orgasm made her more sensitive.

"Do you think you're ready for us?" Dean asked as he started untying her.

"We have some plans for you tonight Naomi. I just hope you can last." Seth chimed in.

Roman was still slowly licking her and Naomi felt like running from his long tongue as it curled on her. "You should taste this." Roman moaned out to her as he moved up to her kissing her mouth making her taste herself. Naomi's tongue delved in enjoying the kiss as well as the taste of herself. His mouth pulled away from hers as he could see the lust in her eyes.

"Just fuck me now, please."

"You hear that boys, she is ready to be fucked." Seth started chuckling. "She's ready for it."

"We need you to get into position."

Seth gently took her hand to stand up with them as Roman laid on the bed and Dean was rubbing his hard dick into her ass. "You have the perfect ass for fucking. Have you ever done this Naomi? Been with 3 men at once." His hands came around as he started rubbing her clit roughly. "Can you take on 3 cocks Naomi?"

Naomi's head rolled back onto Dean's chest as her eyes closed feeling the ecstasy he was giving her. "I need an answer or we're going to walk out this door."

"I have to get a taste also Dean." Seth interrupted not giving Naomi a chance to speak as he descended on her, not as tender as Roman's mouth but equally eager as he dove in sucking her clit fully into his mouth as his tongue did things she never imagined.

"Shit, shit, Seth...omg..."

Dean held on to her still massaging her nipples as Roman stroked his dick slowly from the bed watching her.

"You taste so fucking good, it's addicting." Seth removed his lips from her as he stood up roughly grabbing her away from Dean as he too kissed her. "We're definitely going to have to do this again just from that scent and taste alone."

"Nao, little Ro is a bit lonely and cold. He needs something warm to sink himself into." Roman lewdly stared at her.

Naomi bit her lip taking the cue and looking over him in his entirety, the ladies had it right when it came to the man that is Roman Reigns and they didn't know what he was nursing was about 10 inches of a thick caramel coated candy cane.

"Come on little lady, daddy has something here just for you."

Seth and Dean stood back as Naomi walked slowly towards the bed putting an extra shake in her walk as she climbed on top of Roman. Naomi took a hold of his hard dick as she teased it on her lips, the moans that came from them sent chills through both of them as Naomi slowly inched herself to fit him in fully.

"Oh god Roman, so fucking big, it's fucking stretching me."

"You're so damn tight. So fucking tight." Roman hissed as Naomi fit some more into her warm cavern before she finally settled slowly.

"OH shit... just wait, let me adjust." Naomi got out as she sat there for a minute.

The cocky smile Roman gave her as he knew that most women couldn't handle all that he had to offer but Naomi fit all of him inside her which was new for him in their conquests since being in the WWE.

Naomi slowly rocked her body back and forth on him as Roman resisted the urge to plow into her but the tightness plus the steady rocking was sending his body into overdrive.

"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you" Roman suddenly started thrusting into her wet caverns as Naomi moaned at each thrust.

"Slow down Roman, did you forget we were here." Dean positioned himself near Naomi's mouth as Roman unwillingly stopped his thrusting into her while Dean placed his hard dick near her mouth.

"I want to see that pretty mouth go to work while my boys fuck you."

Seth slowly dripped something cold on her ass as his fingers went inside her ass. His finger slowly stretched her as he entered one then two then three.

"I think you're ready for me. Lean on the big guy here." Seth whispered into her ear as he positioned his cock into her ass, slowly filling her up and Naomi felt full.

"Oh shit, fuck, fuck."

"Mm... my sentiments exactly." Seth hadn't felt a hole that tight in a long time as he guided himself into her. Once he finally got all the way in he slowly started thrusting as Roman also took his cue as they both slid in and out simultaneously.

"Open up." Dean said forcefully as Naomi leaned over to suck his dick as she was fucked in both holes.

"That's it. That's it. Take all of it into your mouth."

Naomi somehow managed to deep throat Dean feeling him hit the back of her throat as she thrust back onto the men inside of her. The motions of Seth and Roman fucking into her and the taste of Dean's cock in her mouth was enough to set her on edge.

"Harder, harder fuck me."

Naomi let go of Dean as she rode both of the men, fucking herself back on their hardness, riding them for all they were worth.

"Do you see this shit Dean?" Seth moaned out. "She's doing this on her own. I've never seen someone fuck like this."

"It would be a better angle if she would get her mouth back on me." Dean mumbled out.

Naomi heard his words as she took him back in her mouth, swallowing him down as her tongue swirled around his head.

"Yes, that's it, expert head sucking, take it in deeper."

Naomi's mouth continued to work as she was filled with the two men.

"Gonna come." Dean moaned out. "You're the best dick sucker I've ever met, I'm going to have to hire you just for this. You can be my personal head masseuse."

Naomi didn't speak as she moaned around the heads as Seth and Roman continued pounding into her.

"This pussy is so fucking tight and wet" Roman shouted as he grabbed her breasts in his hand rubbing her nipples. "I'm about to fill you up with me."

"Same brother same" Seth yelled behind her as the fucking became more intense and frantic. She was just as close as they were.

"Yes, yes, yes, please... Oh god. I'm going to come." Naomi said around Dean.

Dean grabbed her head as he forced her onto his dick. "About to blow and I want you to swallow all of it." He was fucking her mouth just as hard as Seth and Roman. "Swallow it all bitch." He growled out suddenly filling her mouth with his warm come.

Naomi sucked around it as a little bit dribbled out of her mouth.

"Shit going to come." Seth moaned out pulling out of her ass to shoot his load on her back jacking off.

"Fuck Naomi." Roman yelled out next as he grabbed her ass and held her still. Naomi was at her peak as she bounced up and down on him feeling another orgasm.

"Fuck me Roman, going to come all over your dick"

"Same baby girl, going to fill you up with this."

Roman stilled as he gave a final thrust into her filling her with his seed as Naomi let loose on him at the same time. Their moans and heavy breathing filled the air as Naomi slowly collapsed onto his chest. The room was silent sans everyone catching their breath.

"So, same time next week?" Dean asked languidly


End file.
